dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Corypheus's Memories
} |name = Corypheus's Memories |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Corypheus's Memories Quest Image.png |px = 270px |location = Shrine of Dumat |start = |end = |qcat = |related = Under Her Skin |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Corypheus's Memories is an unmarked side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It is only accessible during the inner circle quest Under Her Skin if the Inquisitor sided with the Templars. Acquisition This quest is activated upon activating the first of Corypheus's memory crystals in the Shrine of Dumat. Walkthrough There are six crystals scattered throughout the Shrine of Dumat, containing Corypheus's personal reflections. Each time a crystal is activated, several of Corypheus's remarks on his history will be accessed. The crystals are located at: *On a ledge on the left wall of the entrance hall *On a table on the right side of the entrance hall *On a desk in front of the door to the far room *On a shelf in the storage room between the staircases on the lower floor *On a desk in the north east-corner of the lower room. *On a desk in the south west-corner of the lower room. The dialogue lines are not mapped to specific crystals. There are more lines than there are crystals, so it is impossible to hear them all. *Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black. Samson has failed. But Calpernia stands ready. *How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a "Maker" who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I will be their answer. I will be their light. *I recited the old verses. How easily they come, even after so long a slumber. Yet still I do not feel the presence of Dumat - hear no whispers, no commands. Silence has fallen. *Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells. To bring it into the light. She cannot know what must be done. Cannot understand. In time, she will forgive. *The Anchor has been stolen, by a stripling. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of "Herald" this age has bred. *Did the others never return from the Black City? There is no record even of our names! We are vilified by legend. They spit on our deeds and claim we brought darkness into the world. We discovered the darkness. We claimed it as our own, let it permeate our being. If the others have not returned, they are lost. I am alone in my glory. *A slave girl who burned with potential, ignored by all save myself. Her master did not see it. No one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind. Rewards +50 XP per memory crystal activated Notes *If any Companions in the Party are present, there is a random chance that one of them will comment on the voice recordings. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Magisters Sidereal Category:Old Gods Category:Lore